


starstruck (you're my star)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha rap crew, Angst, Chan/Woojin mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jisung/Minho mentioned, Lee Felix is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, attetion!!! mention of violence!!!!!, felix is a dancer but its not important, hyunjin seungmin and jeongin the lovely best friends, i love changlix uwu, jisung is a little shit i love him, lol uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: Felix's eyes were fixed on the boy that had a mysterious aura, dark and deep. Yet Felix saw him, with the lilac sky above his head and fell in love.





	starstruck (you're my star)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, look who's back lol
> 
> i wrote this last night so its kinda rough.
> 
> hope you enjoy it, sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my firts language.

 

Felix's eyes were fixed on the smaller boy. He was holding the mic on his lips, words flowing out of his mouth, fast but easy to him, going to the beat. His voice was deep (not as deep as Felix's though), he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a black hoodie and a grey cap covering his head. The whole scene was beautiful.

Felix's eyes were fixed on the boy that had a mysterious aura, dark and deep. Yet Felix saw him, with the lilac sky above his head and fell in love.

He was aware of how obvious he was being, even when another boy started rapping, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dark boy.

The song finally ended and Felix clapped along with the other people watching the street performance. Everyone started leaving (even Felix’s friends, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin, who kept insisting that he was being too obvious) but Felix really wanted to know the other boy’s name.

But being the awkward, shy thing he was, decided to talk to the other boy instead, a grey haired guy who seemed really nice.

“Um, hello?” Felix said.

“Oh, hi” answered the other boy.

“I just wanted to say that I really liked the song” he told the other in a broken Korean.

“Aw, thank you so much” the other yelled “We really appreciate that”.

Felix shyly smiled.

“I’m Felix, by the way” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you. I’m CB97, or rather Chris”.

“Not from around?” the blonde asked.

“No, I’m from Australia” Chris answered.

“No way, mate, me too!” he said in English.

“Oh, bro” Chris laughed.

“Chan hyung, we’re ready” somebody interrupted.

It was the other boy, the one who had orange dyed hair, big eyes and round cheeks.

“Hey, meet our new fan” Chris said “Felix, this is J.One”.

“Jisung for the friends” the other said, shaking his hand.

“Oh, you’re a really good rapper” Felix complimented him.

“I know” Jisung answered “But I must say, I know you founded SpearB much more interesting”.

Felix’s cheeks went on full red mode at the statement.

“Uh, um, yeah, he was good” he answered, scratching his neck.

Jisung laughed and then put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Lix. I won’t tell”.

“Well, I should get going” Felix said “My friends left me alone”.

They had indeed left but he already knew where they were going.

“Seems like it” Chris said “Do you know where to go? Or you need us to take you somewhere?”

“Don’t worry” he assured “They are in the café next block”.

“Oh, we’re actually going there!” Jisung exclaimed.

“Just wait a second and we’ll go together” Chris said “But let’s hurry, Woojin and Minho are already waiting”.

“Yeah, sure” Jisung said, grabbing his bag pack “Besides, you haven’t met Changbin hyung yet. Hey, hyung, come here!”

The dark mysterious boy showed up seconds later. SpearB they had called him. _Changbin._

“Hi” Felix shyly said.

“Um, hi” he answered “I’m Changbin”.

“Felix”.

“Felix here is from Australia” Jisung said “And he really liked our song”.

“Oh, seriously?” Changbin asked, surprised.

“Yeah, it was really amazing, the lyrics, the melody, everything” the blonde explained.

“Thank you” the smaller boy said.

“He wrote and produced it” the orange haired boy talked.

“What, really?” Felix inquired “It’s brilliant. It made me wanna dance”.

“You’re a dancer?” Changbin asked him.

“Yeah, not that good but yeah”.

“Shut up, you’re probably amazing” Changbin answered “Maybe you can choreograph one of our songs”.

“Sure, I’ll check it out” he excitedly said.

Chris came back with everything in his hands, giving Changbin his stuff.

“Let’s go?” he asked.

The four of them went on, talking here and there until they arrived at the café. Felix easily spotted his friends (they always sit at the same place) and turned around to say goodbye.

“It was really nice to meet you, mate” Chris said.

“Hope to see you again, Lix” Jisung continued.

“Yeah, I really hope to see you again soon” Changbin said, smiling “We always play in the same spot, so maybe you can come and see us again?”

“Will do!” Felix answered.

He waved at them while they sat at a table with two other boy (Minho and Woojin, he guessed) and walked up to his friends.

“Hey, boy” Hyunjin smiled “How did it go?”

“I just met the love of my life” he said before covering his face with both hands.

“Oh, no” Seungmin sighed.

“Here we go” Jeongin whispered.

-+-+

_“Hey, Changbin” Minho spoke “Who’s the boy you were give heart eyes to?”_

_Jisung laughed hysterically._

_“Minho hyung, it’s his next boyfriend, Felix” the squirrel like boy said._

_“Felix didn’t took his eyes of Binnie for the whole performance” Chris told the other two boys._

_“Binnie, you should ask him out!” Woojin advised._

_Changbin hit his head against the table. Oh, how he hated his friends._

-+-+

Felix did indeed came back, three days later after meeting 3Racha and this time he had done some research on the boys music. Of course they were amazing.

When he arrived they were already performing a song, he recognized it as _Placebo_ and Changbin looked as beautiful as the first time.

His hair was messy and he was tapping along with his foot to Jisung’s rap. Felix was right, Jisung was a good rapper indeed but as soon as Changbin started rapping, the whole world simply disappeared.

Changbin was so fierce yet so delicate, he didn’t miss a beat, a word, a syllable. He was so focused in his rap, eyes closed. Felix wanted to keep that imagine in his brain forever.

And suddenly Changbin’s eyes were on him, scanning his face. It took him only second to recognize Felix and a wild smile formed on his lips.

The song ended with Chris signing the chorus and everyone clapped.

“Thank you” Jisung said “Now the last song for today. SpearB-ssi, can you introduce it?”

“Yeah, this next song is called _Matryoshka_ ” Changbin said.

The beat started and quickly Jisung started rapping. Chris and Changbin were moving along to the tune, backing up here and there. As the song continued, Felix noticed that he hadn’t heard this song.

And then it came Changbin’s part. Felix could have been completely able to not melt inside if only Changbin hadn’t been looking at him the whole time.

Changbin’s rap wasn’t just fast and deep, it was incredible. The boy managed to write all of this things, convey all of his feelings in a 3 minute song and then when he performed, he was so beautiful.

When the song ended and people started going away, Felix walked up to Changbin.

“Hey, that was amazing” he said.

“Thanks, Felix” he answered “Glad you liked it”.

“Oi, Felix” Jisung hugged him by the shoulders “You came!”

“Wouldn’t miss it, boy” he laughed along.

“Hey, guys, can we hurry?” Chris asked “Woojin is waiting for me”.

“We get it, hyung, your boyfriend is impatient” Jisung teased him.

  “Oh shut up, you’re dying to go and see Minho”.

Jisung blushed like crazy after Chris said that. Felix just laughed quietly.

“Felix” Changbin called him “These two idiots are going home but I… I was thinking that… um… maybe we could… I don’t know… grab a coffee?”

“Sure, that sounds great” he answered.

“Good, great, amazing” the other mumbling while grabbing his stuff “Let’s go”.

“Bye, guys” Felix waved at Chris and Jisung “See ya!”

“See you around, Lix” Jisung yelled “Have fun, you two”.

-+-+

Changbin was, unsurprisingly, the nicest person Felix had ever met. Despite the dark cover he had, he was actually very cute and funny. It had been Felix’ best (DATE!!!) hang out ever. Changbin even walked him home and gave him his number.

“You should call me” he had said, before winking and leaving Felix’s house.

After that, texting Changbin, hanging out together and Felix going to every 3racha performance were normal things.

-+-+

**Binnie hyung <3**

_hey_

_wanna hang out?_

**Felix**

_yeah, sure_

_u coming over?_

**Binnie hyung <3**

_omw, with snacks ;)_

The doorbell ringed fifteen minutes after their last message and when Felix opened the door he didn’t exactly found what he was expecting.

Changbin was there, with a big bag of snacks and a big black bruise in his left eye.

“Holy shit” Felix mumbled.

“Hi” Changbin greeted.

“What on earth happened to you?” the younger asked when they finally sat at the couch in the living room.

“I… I…” Changbin couldn’t even talk and looked like he was about to cry.

Felix hugged him tightly when he started sobbing.

“Don’t worry, hyung” he said, patting Changbin’s head “I’m here”.

After two hours of the older crying and Felix comforting him, Changbin decided to tell him what had happened.

“I just told my parents something” he started “And, as you can see, my dad wasn’t so comprehending about it”.

“What could you possibly say for him to punch you like that?!” Felix yelled angrily.

“Well, you see, I told them I’m into boys” he explained.

“Oh?” Felix muttered “just that? So what? You still didn’t deserved to be punched”.

Changbin smiled at how good Felix reacted.

“I’m not disgusting?” he asked slowly.

“What? No” Felix answered “hyung it would be really hypocrite of me to think that you’re disgusting considering I’m into boys too”.

Oh, that was one hell of a thing.

“I thought you knew” Felix said “After all, it’s pretty obvious that I have a crush on …”

Oh, no. holy shit. God, why did you give Lee Felix a mouth? He should have born being a fish or something.

“On who? Don’t just shut up like that”.

“I cant say” he answered.

“Oh, come on tell me” Changbin begged.

Silence, Felix contemplated telling the other the truth.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, _now or never._

“On you” he whispered “I have a crush on you”.

“On me?” Changbin asked, surprised.

Felix nodded and hid his face on his palms.

“Holy shit” Changbin said “Felix, I like you too”.

Hold your horses.

“You what now?”

“I do!” the other yelled.

They started laughing frantically.

“I literally been crushing on you since I saw you” Felix said.

“Dude, you were only looking at me “Changbin laughed “I like you since then”.

They fell in silence again, both of them smiling.

“Hey, hyung?” Felix called.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Can you… um… kiss me?” he asked shyly.

Changbin giggled and grabbed Felix by the waist. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. Changbin’s lips were chapped yet so soft, he was slow and careful. The kiss was soft and tender, just lips touching, it was literally everything Felix had hoped.

God, he was whipped.

-+-+

Hyunjin and Seungmin arrived around two am, only to find Felix wrapped around Changbin’s arms, both of them asleep on the couch (And Seungmin totally didn’t laugh at how red and swollen their lips were and definitely didn’t take pictures).


End file.
